lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
DeLorean Time Machine
}} The DeLorean Time Machine is a Back to the Future vehicle in LEGO Dimensions. It is Marty McFly's personal vehicle, and is included in 71201 Level Pack. Background The DeLorean Time Machine is a fictional automobile-based time travel device featured in the Back to the Future franchise. In the feature film series, Dr. Emmett Brown builds a time machine from a DeLorean DMC-12 with the intent of gaining insights into history and the future but instead winds up using it to travel across 130 years of Hill Valley history (from 1885 to 2015) with Marty McFly, undoing the negative effects of time travel. It was later destroyed by a train after McFly had returned to 1985. The time machine was built a second time in 1985, in a request of Marty McFly in 1937. Dimensions Crisis Once Upon A Time Machine in the West The DeLorean Time Machine first appeared, driven by Doc Brown, after lightning from 1955 struck it back to 1885 version of Hill Valley (events from the ending of BTTF2). After he lands the Delorean, Doc asks Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf when he was. Batman thinking that he is crazy tells him that they are in Hill Valley, then Doc realizes that he is in 1885 and comments that his presence could destroy the space-time continuum and hides the DeLorean in the Delgado Mine. Later, during the battle against Lord Vortech, Marty emerges from a vortex flying the DeLorean and accidentally smashes into Vortech. The rest of the fight the Marty is seen flying over Hill Valley's courthouse watching in the DeLorean. After the battle ends Marty picks up Doc with the vehicle on what remains of the courthouse. Later Lord Vortech steals the time machine's Flux Capacitor, one of the Foundation Elements and the item that makes time travel possible. The Final Dimension Later Marty, as well as Doc Brown, are seen in the DeLorean in the final battle against Lord Vortech. Abilities * Accelerator Switches * Time Travel Trivia * This is the 'mystery vehicle' that Batman and Shaggy were talking about on the Mashup Monday sketch "Does It Come in Black?" ** This is also referenced by Green Arrow whenever he rides in it. * There is a smaller remote control version of the DeLorean that Doc Brown can use as a part of his Drone Mazes Ability. * The Doctor is not impressed with the vehicle and will make disparaging remarks about it when entering it, including suggesting everyone go back to his time machine, the TARDIS. Ironically, however, the DeLorean has abilities the TARDIS lacks, most specifically the ability to activate various time portals in the Back to the Future adventure world and elsewhere in the game. * When the DeLorean was first revealed for the game, fire trails were shown in gameplay screenshots. This was apparently removed during development. * The designer of the DeLorean Time Machine also constructed K.I.T.T. * Since the Year 2 release, the Jump Ability has been broken. * The real life model for the DeLorean as well as the Ultra Time Machine (Hover mode) has the ability to open its doors like a real DMC-12. ** The way the Electric Time Machine is built removes that ability. ** The DeLorean will explode near water and will drop in pieces if activated in the TARDIS . Gallery BB1BE4E1-465E-453F-8266-6A2F6F64DAFF.PNG BB6A8A81-8650-4069-9A2F-1C4ED7FAD790.PNG CDn dGaWIAAWtv9.png Back to the Future Teaser.png Ninjago-header.jpg|Wyldstyle can be seen riding the DeLorian Time Machine in the background Bttf-footer-martycar.png Twin Pines Mall.PNG|The DeLorean as seen in the Back to the Future level CPY2N 7VAAAi-Nk.jpg 01 LD Home Hero D.jpg October21Promo2.png DeLoreanAD.jpeg|The alternate design of the DeLorean Time Machine. SonicDoc.jpeg|Sonic meets the DeLorean and Doc Brown Harry Potter driving Delorean Lego Dimension.jpg|Harry Potter driving the DeLorean in Gotham City IMG 1328.JPG SOL-5602-lego-dimensions-screenshot-6.jpg Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Future Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Level Pack Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Accelerator Switches Ability Category:Time Travel Ability Category:Time Machine Category:Film Vehicles Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Vehicles Category:Build 1 Category:Wave 1 Vehicles